Destino
by Mikuri-chan18
Summary: Este fic trata de la infancia de Lucy y como conoció y se enamoró de Natsu.


Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo con un fanfic de Nalu. Lo siento amo esta pareja, pero trataré de hacer fics de otras parejas o de otras series. Es mi segundo fic, así que lo siento sí tiene errores, sí tienes algún comentario que pueda hacer que mejore más en esto de los fanfictions, me encantaría que me lo dijeras. ;u;

Esta historia no es canon.

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía 12 años de edad era una chica que no socializaba con nadie, pero quería tener más amigos, ser sociable. Pero estar sola en mi mansión sin poder salir no me beneficiaba. Lo que mas quería era enamorarme de alguien, para otras personas puede que sea algo tonto, pero para mí era algo muy lindo, y algo que tenía que pasarme algún día.

Mi papá no me dejaba salir muy a menudo, no le gustaba, decía que sí algo me llegará a pasar sería el fin del mundo para él. Él siempre quiso que yo fuera como una princesa, que tuviera buenos modales, pero yo no quería vivir así para siempre, así que un día le supliqué poder ir de paseo a alguna ciudad. Finalmente aceptó y sugirió Magnolia, según él era una ciudad segura.

Entonces fui de paseo a Magnolia, junto con una de mis sirvientas favoritas. Conocí mucho lugares por ahí, también fui a la iglesia a rezar por mi difunta madre. Luego de eso me perdí por Magnolia, mi sirvienta me estaba buscando como loca, pero a mi no me importó y seguí mi camino, por ahí paseando felizmente, luego de dar una vuelta pasé cerca de un río y encontré a un chico dormido, pensé que él era lindo y quería conocerlo, pero tenía miedo, por alguna razón. Me le acerqué más y vi como dormía, estaba roncando. Me reí un poco y lo seguí mirando, me senté y agarré una cobija que tenía en mi mochila y se la puse encima. -No deberías estar durmiendo aquí, te podrías resfriar.- Yo le dije sonriendo, aunque siguiera dormido.

Me quedé un rato observándolo hasta que despertó. -¿Huh? ¿Quién eres?- dijo el chico adormilado, porque se acababa de despertar de un gran sueño. -¡Soy la princesa Lucy!- dije yo con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. -¡Es imposible aquí no hay princesas!- el chico me respondió riéndose. -Hmph, claro que lo soy, mira.- dije mientras sacaba una corona de mi mochila, y me la ponía. -¡Woah! Entonces yo debo de ser el dragón que te va a comer.- dijo el chico sacando sus colmillos amenazantes. Yo me reí un poco y saqué otra corona y una capa. -Ten tú serás el príncipe.- el chico los tomó y se los puso. -Creo que me veo mejor de dragón...- dijo quejándose. -Yo pienso que te ves muy lindo de príncipe, aparte así puedo ser tu princesa.- yo le guiñé un ojo y sonreí. El chico inmediatamente se puso rojo. -¡Imposible! Y-yo...- dijo nervioso. -¿Si?- pregunté yo mirándolo a los ojos y observando como sus mejillas se volvían más rojas cada vez que lo observaba más. -O-olvídalo.- miró para otra parte. Se paró y me ayudó a parar, jugamos toda la tarde hasta que el sol se desvanecía.

-¡Ya es tarde! Se van a preocupar y me castigarán...- volteé a ver al chico. -¿Nos volveremos a ver?- pregunté preocupada. -Claro.- él sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, mis mejillas se volvieron totalmente rojas, me cubrí la cara y le hice una seña de adiós con la mano. Salí corriendo y encontré a mi sirvienta.

Mi sirvienta y yo nos marchamos y llegamos a mi casa. Yo seguía pensando en el chico que había conocido. Y me ponía roja cada vez que pensaba en él, tal vez era un malentendido o algo, ¿cómo un chico que acabo de conocer me podría gustar tanto? Tal vez era el destino...

Días después mientras estaba sentada en el jardín bajo un árbol viendo las nubes llegó una paloma, y tenía un mensaje escrito, lo abrí y decía ''Gracias por lo de la otra vez, princesa Lucy.'' Mientras leía el mensaje mi corazón latía muy rápido era un sentimiento que jamás había sentido. ''No hay de que, príncipe'' me sentí muy feliz al escribir ese mensaje que sin pensarlo lo envié.

Regresé a Magnolia, con intención de encontrarme con el chico y pasar el rato juntos como lo habíamos hecho esa vez, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, me sentí muy triste, pero al menos podía comunicarme con él por medio de los mensajes.

Nos enviamos una tonelada de mensajes, diciendo tonterías, y planeando el día en que nos encontraríamos de nuevo.

Pasó un año y lo de los pequeños mensajes no había acabado, seguíamos enviándolas y respondiéndolas. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Pero un día los mensajes nunca llegaron, eso había acabado, nunca lo volví a ver, yo seguí con mis cosas y él con las suyas. Pero nunca pude olvidarlo, aunque lo tratará. Nunca le pregunté su nombre, eso era lo que más me dolía. Nunca supe el nombre del chico que me gustaba.

Pasaron cuatro años y pensé en unirme a un gremio y ser una maga. Entonces me preparé y me convertí en una maga celestial. Me uní a un gremio llamado Fairy Tail, el único gremio en Magnolia. Cuando entré había toda clase de personas, se me hizo realmente divertido ese gremio. Luego un chico de cabello rosado entró y empezó hacer relajo, me miró y camino en dirección hacía donde estaba yo sentada. -Hola, ¿eres nueva, verdad?- me preguntó entusiasmado. -S-si, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia.- le contesté tímidamente. -¡Mucho gusto, Lucy! El mío es Natsu Dragneel.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo recordaba esa sonrisa, la había visto en alguna parte. Luego pensé, y recordé. No podía ser, ¿acaso era él? ¿El chico que me gustaba cuando tenía 12 años? Parecía como sí él no recordará, así que decidí mantenerlo en secreto. Al menos podía estar a su lado de hoy en adelante, eramos compañeros y eso me hacía realmente feliz, no importaba que no recordará lo que me importaba era estar con él. ¡Así que de repente nos volvimos un equipo, contando con su gato volador, Happy! Ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida porque me pude reencontrar con mi primer amor.

Hoy en día se que el nombre del chico que me gustaba hace 5 años era Natsu Dragneel. Y ahora se que sigo perdidamente enamorada de él. Estoy realmente feliz. Y sé que él cumplió su promesa de volvernos a ver.

-Lucy Heartfilia.

-Lucy, ¿qué escribes? ¿Tu novela otra vez?- preguntó Natsu. -Mi pasado.- Lucy sonrío y guardó la hoja. -¡¿Puedo leerlo?!- preguntó emocionado. -¡No! Ahora vete de mi casa. Nadie te invitó.- ella le ordenó. -Oh bueno, pero luego no vayas chillando en que quieras que vuelva.- -No lo tengo que hacer, porque ya se que lo harás.- sonrió y cerró la puerta dejando a Natsu afuera confundido. -Sabes Happy, Lucy es rara.- dijo Natsu bostezando y marchándose a su casa. -¡Aye!-


End file.
